You Are My Sunshines
by aedy
Summary: These were the times when he would have liked to be able to go back in time and tell his sixteen year old-self that everything was going to be just fine.


**Title**: _You Are My Sunshines  
_**Characters**: Kurt, Puck  
**Pairing**: Puck/Kurt  
**Genre**: Romance, Kid!Fic, Family  
**Warnings**: Un-beta  
**Rating**: PG  
**Words Count**: 844  
**A/N**: This in my The Hummelmans Series.  
**Summary**: _These were the times when he would have liked to be able to go back in time and tell his sixteen year old-self that everything was going to be just fine. _

"Noah?" Kurt kicked the door close with his foot and tried to balance the shopping bags before they'd fall down. "Noah?" he called again. "I need a little help!" There was no answer and he cursed under his breath about husbands never being there when you needed them.

He made his way to the kitchen and put the bags on the counter before walking over to fridge to see if Noah had left a message on the whiteboard. "You could have left a note if you were gone," he mumbled before rolling his eyes. "And now I'm talking to myself again." He pulled open the metal door of the fridge and took out a bottle of apple juice before heading towards the living room.

He was humming softly under his breath but stopped in the doorway when his eyes landed on the couch. A smile found his way on his face and he sighed happily. Noah was lying on his back, his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. On his chest, held tightly by his big hands, there was Mark, his little hand under his cheek and his eyes glancing around the room.

They were the perfect picture of how a father and son should look like. When he caught Noah like this, so unguarded and being that father he had so desperately wanted to be since he was sixteen and Quinn had got pregnant with Beth, Kurt felt the happiest man on Earth because he knew how lucky he was. These were the times when he would have liked to be able to go back in time and tell his sixteen year old-self that everything was going to be just fine.

He took off his shoes and then walked over to the couch. He felt that pride and happiness he always felt whenever he saw his husband with their kid, starting to spread in his chest. He slid his fingers through the little ridiculous mohawk Puck had got Mark a week before. He had sneaked out with a "we're going to the park" and had come back with their kid bearing a mohawk like Noah's.

When he had opened the door and found his two favorite men grinning at him proudly, he hadn't found in himself to get angry. He had already decided that as soon as the hair were too long to be combed into a mohawk, he was going to forbid Noah from getting him another one.

"Hey, baby." Mark made a slurping noise and Kurt noticed in that moment that he was wearing a replica of Noah's clothes. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with your Daddy." He bent down and tried to take the baby from Noah but his husband tightened his hold around the baby. "Noah?" he said softly, "Hey, babe? Wake up."

Sleepy hazel eyes looked up at him at the same that a twin pair of smaller ones did the same. "Hey boys."

Noah's lips curved into a smile and he reached out with one hand to grab hold of Kurt's wrist to pull him down so he could get a kiss. Mark was squashed between them and giggled like he always did whenever his parents would kiss in front of him.

Kurt pulled back smiling and ran his fingers through Mark's mohawk. He couldn't look away from his son resting on his husband's chest and he had always thought that after a year of being a father, he'd get used to it, but he was still feeling so joyful and amazed every time he saw Mark. He looked up at Noah and said, "Finn called while I was shopping and he'd like to take Mark to the Zoo with Samantha."

Noah looked annoyed because he hated it when other people took his kid away even though the people in questions were his best friend and wife. So, Finn was Mark's godfather, but that didn't mean that he could just schedule outings with Mark like he was his son.

"Can we go with them?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of the couch starting to run his hand up and down Mark's back. "I was actually hoping you'd stay home with me so we could try to give Mark a sibling," he got up and held up his hands. "But if you want to go to the Zoo, then go to the Zoo." He turned around and tried to hide his grin because after all those years, he knew perfectly well how to push Puck's buttons.

Noah got up from the couch supporting Mark's back with his large hand. "You mean that?" he asked Kurt trying to control his excitement.

Kurt's grin turned into a soft smile as he turned around to face his family. "Yeah, I mean that."

Noah's lips curved into that boyish grin that would get him all the girls back in high school but that these days was reserved for his husband. "Go call Finn then." 

* * *

_**A/N**__: If you want to see the Hummelmans in any particular situation, just ask :D!_


End file.
